Gypsum Family
:Jaybin: "Wait, you're a Gypsum?!?" :Lapis: "Yes, actually I'm a direct decendant of Silver and Gold Gypsem." :Sayik: "Who?" :Jaybin: "Silver and Gold Gypsum? They're only ''thee oldest wizards ever! They're related to every known wizard, and are called the mother and father of the earth... they're like the Adam and Eve of the wizarding world. Without them, there would be no 'us'."'' :— Jaybin Maburdan speaking to Lapis Lazuli Gypsum and Sayik Praygun about Silver and Gold Gypsum. Gypsum is the surname of the oldest pureblooded wizarding family. They known for naming their children after precious gems, semiprecious gems as well as rocks and minerals. The first of the Gypsum family was Silver and Gold Gypsum, known to the Gypsum Family as the mother and father of the earth. The Gypsum family motto is Argentum et Aurum which is Latin for Silver and Gold. The Gypsum family founded the Gypsum Gems which is a business that mines precious gems and jewels, ever since the first of their family. The business made them rich fast when Orthoclase Gypsum stumbled across a cave filled with gold in 1656. The Gypsums are well-known for being Ravenclaws, and for avoiding conflict. The Gypsums didn't take part in either wizarding war. Genealogy Males in the Gypsum line are usually pressured by their fathers into having children early, to ensure that even if they die young, the Gypsum family won't go extinct. Category:Family Category:Gypsum Family Category:Ravenclaw Category:Abbott Family Category:Alderton Family Category:Alton Family Category:Aphandy Family Category:Avery Family Category:Bagman Family Category:Bagshot Family Category:Balcom Family Category:Belby Family Category:Binns Family Category:Bletchley Family Category:Blishwick Family Category:Bobbin Family Category:Bones Family Category:Boot Family Category:Brand Family Category:Broadmoor Family Category:Brown Family Category:Bulstrode Family Category:Burke Family Category:Carrow Family Category:Carter Family Category:Cattermole Family Category:Chang Family Category:Cooper Family Category:Crabbe Family Category:Cresswell Family Category:Crouch Family Category:Darew Family Category:Davies Family Category:Dawlish Family Category:Delacour Family Category:Denbright Family Category:Deverill Family Category:Diggory Family Category:Dofferidge Family Category:Dowson Family Category:Dumbledore Family Category:Edgecombe Family Category:Evers Family Category:Farely Family Category:Dawcett Family Category:Fawley Family Category:Flint Family Category:Flitwick Family Category:Flume Family Category:Fortescue Family Category:Fudge Family Category:Gamp Family Category:Goshawk Family Category:Goyle Family Category:Greengrass Family Category:Gudgeon Family Category:Hagrid Family Category:Hensul Family Category:Higgs Family Category:Hitchin Family Category:Hobday Family Category:Hopkins Family Category:Hornby Family Category:House of Black Category:House of Gaunt Category:House of Perem Category:House of Valpraise Category:Hufflepuff Family Category:Hyslop Family Category:Jordan Family Category:Jorkins Family Category:Jones Family Category:Kettleburn Family Category:Kevin's Family Category:Killick Family Category:King Family Category:Kneen Family Category:Krum Family Category:Lestrange Family Category:Lima Family Category:Loxias' Family Category:Lockheart Family Category:Longbottom Family Category:Lovegood Family Category:Lupin Family Category:Lyson Family Category:Maburdan Family Category:MacBoon Family Category:Macdonald Family Category:MacDougal Family Category:MacFusty Family Category:Macmillan Family Category:Maestro Family Category:Malfoy Family Category:Marie Family Category:Mather Family Category:McClivert Family Category:McCormack Family Category:McGonagall Family Category:McKinnon Family Category:McLaggen Family Category:Midgen Family Category:Mina Family Category:Montague Family Category:Montgomery Family Category:Moody Family Category:Morgan Family Category:Morensay Clan Category:Mulciber Family Category:Noel Family Category:Nott Family Category:Oddpick Family Category:Ollerton Family Category:Orpington Family Category:Ogfen Family Category:Osdenage Family Category:Olivander Family Category:Parkin Family Category:Parkinson Family Category:Patel Family Category:Peakers Family Category:Periz Family Category:Pettigrew Family Category:Peverell Family Category:Plunkett Family Category:Podmore Family Category:Poke Family Category:Potter Family Category:Praygun Family Category:Pyrites Family Category:Patil Family Category:Prince Family Category:Quintin Family Category:Rabnott Family Category:Ravenclaw Family Category:Rosier Family Category:Runcorn Family Category:Ross Family Category:Schmidt Family Category:Scrimgeour Family Category:Selwyn Family Category:Shacklebolt Family Category:Shafiq Family Category:Sinistra Family Category:Slikhard Family Category:Slughorn Family Category:Slytherin Family Category:Smethwyck Family Category:Smith Family Category:Stecks Family Category:Snape Family Category:Stretton Family Category:Stump Family Category:Suzuki Family Category:Scamander Family Category:Tandel Family Category:Thurkell Family Category:Tonks Family Category:Trelawney Family Category:Trigg Family Category:Tugwood Family Category:Tremlett Family Category:Untioann Family Category:Urquart Family Category:Walker Family Category:Weasley Family Category:Westenberg Family Category:Wilkins Family Category:Williams Family Category:Wood Family Category:Wright Family Category:Yaxley Family Category:Zabini Family Category:Zhuvorem Family Category:Zhiazray Family